Divulge of a Destiny
by MyLion.MyLamb
Summary: “BELLA! I Remember! I Remember Everything!” Edward yelled to her, “Forks! The Car Crash! Port Angeles! I Love You!” He tried to shout to her over the crackling thunder. “Don’t go near her, Edward. She could kill you.” Aro warned.
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer for whole story...visit my website.**_

_**Summary: AU **__What if Edward resisted the urge to let Bella in. He never gave her answers and she was never guessed what he and his family were. When she meets him again at VCHL as a vampire she's more than shocked to see them. But what happens when Edward starts to fall for Bella but she's not the slightest bit interested not to mention he doesn't remember her, but Alice does. **(story is better than it sounds and has more to it but I suck at summaries and saying too much would give too much away so read and review)**_

_**--GRAPHIC DISCLAIMER--  
**THERE IS A SECTION BELOW THAT CONTAINS RAPE. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT CHOOSE NOT TO READ THAT, I WILL PUT UP AN ALERT SO YOU CAN SKIP OVER IT. YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING FOR STORY PURPOSES._

_**

* * *

**_

Ch 1. The Beginning  
Narrative

**PREFACE**

_"The time nears, brother. We must find her before they do. The balance depends on it."_

_"Why don't we just send someone for her?"_

_"NO! I need her alive! She must be alive and changed, before the eclipse. I must have her. She escaped my grasp once, it won't happen again." _

**--DOAD--**

"Bye, John." Bella said, as she left the library.

"Hey, Bella, wait a minute. I need to talk to you about something."

Bella sighed heavily. John just couldn't take a hint, she did not like him nor did she have any desire to explore those options, as he so eloquently put it once. He was really starting to remind her of the vile Mike Newton.

She tried to put that period in her life behind her. Her days at Forks High had been…something. She loved Charlie and never regretted going to stay with him. In fact, she wished she had made the decision years earlier. But, when she thought about that time, she thought about _him_. He was like the breath of fresh air that she never knew she needed until she met him. He was gorgeous…flawless even. She had never seen such a creature in her life. His uniquely beautiful topaz eyes, his smooth, pallid skin and his bronze hair that was always in disarray, but somehow he still managed to looked like a model. He was the perfect representation of Adonis.

"John, I'm really tired and I just want to go home and sleep. Can we…talk another time?" Bella pleaded, in a tired tone. She really didn't want to deal with him...ever, but if the promise to talk another time could be her escape, then so be it. She would deal with the repercussions later.

"Well, only if you promise."

"Fine, I promise." with that, Bella turned and walked away from John before he could say anything else.

Bella looked up at the sky as she walked. It was getting quite dark. She flipped open her phone and realized it was much later than she thought it was. Right then she wished she had driven her truck, but it was such a nice day out that she couldn't resist walking. It had been such a long time since she had felt such warmth and seen the sun shinning the way it was.

Against her better judgment, Bella decide to take the short cut through the ally which would cut her time in half. As she started to walk, she started getting an eerie feeling. She'd never been one to be afraid of the dark and the things that go bump in the night, but now she felt as if there was something to be fearful of.

As she neared to the middle of the ally-way--the darkest point--it was then that she realized she was being followed. Two men walk silently behind her with a look in their eyes that said it all. Bella was truly frightened for her life at that point. She began to run, but didn't get far because she ran into someone.

Relief washed over her as she realized that there was someone else with her. She was saved, but before she could tell the stranger of the men and ask for help she saw the same look in his eyes as she saw in the others and started backing up.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her hard against the brick wall, dropping all her belongings in the process. Her head hit the wall hard and she knew she was bleeding, she could smell the blood. To her, it smelt of rust and salt and knowing the effect the scent would have on her, she made a conscious effort to breath through her mouth.

The third man tore her blouse away from her body and ogled at the sight in front of him. A sly smile came across his lips a he took her in. His teeth were yellow and brown and his breath smell horrible as he breathed on her, his breathing becoming more ragged by the second. His cloths were a size too small and all dirty. It seemed as if he hadn't changed them in quite some time. Bella quickly pushed that thought out of her head and tried to focus.

By this time, the other two men had caught up.

**_Graphic Alert starts here._**

The burlest one--dressed much like the third one--moved himself between her and the wall so that her back was up against his chest. He ran his hands over her arms to her breast. He grabbed at them hungrily…a little too hungrily, for his ministration was not gentle, but rough and painful. Bella wanted so desperately to yell...scream...anything, for dear life. Yell for someone to help her. Save her. But her throat had suddenly become parched. She felt like she had just swallowed down a bottle of sand rendering her speechless. She wanted to call out to _him._ See his face once more before the end.

The second of the first two men--the tallest and cleanliest looking--just stood back and watched the other two as they grabbed, kissed, and nipped at her. He had a smug, lustful look on his face that made Bella feel like she was going to be sick. She thought seriously about whether or not to let herself get sick. Deciding if it would work to her advantage or not. She thought better against it, coming to the conclusion that it would anger them in the process and kill her that much sooner. Though, at this point, death was looking like her best option. If they just killed her, she could forgo the rape and torture she was sure to undergo and be rid of all this life's pain.

Before she could make up her mind, the last pushed away the man in front and went to undo her jeans. He wasted no time taking them off along with her panties, nearly ripping them in his hast. Before she could steady herself for the intrusion she was about to have, he dove into her. Deep, hard, and more forceful than she thought was possible. She cried out in pain as he kept thrusting in and out of her. Harder and faster than the last.

Trying to focus herself on staying alert, she hadn't even realized the man behind her had shifted to remove his own cloths until she felt the warmth from his bare chest against her back. Before the action could fully register, he thrust inside her from behind making her scream out in more pain. Both men were grinding within her at their own rough. She was being continuously slammed into each as they worked for dominance.

**--DOAD--**

"Will you two for once stop bickering? It's getting really annoying. I swear if I didn't know you, I would never know you were married."

"Jealous?"

"Of what? What you two psychos have, hardly." He looked at her as if she had grown two extra heads. "I'd be lucky not to have that for a long as I live. And who cares where we go next? Put a map up, close your eyes and pick a spot."

"Only you would com…" he was cut short. Blood. He could smell it. Rich. Sweet. Delicious blood, the most delicious smelling blood he had ever smelled. He had to find the owner of such a most delectable smelling blood. He ran before they could ask him what was wrong.

He followed the scent a few mile when heard the screaming of a young girl. He followed it to a dark ally-way. Though it was dark, his vampire eyes could see them clearly. Three men stood having their way with the most beautiful human girl he had ever set eyes on. She was small…petite framed, yet voluptuous. She had long, deep brown hair and eyes the color of rich chocolate that were filled with fear and pain. As the other two approached he through himself at the men, knocking them into the wall. Bella fell to the ground unable to move.

Snapping the burly one's neck he drank until there was no more to drink and move to the next.

When Victoria arrived, after taking her sweet time, she watch as her love and friend feasted on the men. Then, the scent, too, hit her. She had been holding her breath until she saw them. She then realized why James bolted off the way he did. Bella's blood was the most incredibly scented blood ever. She could hardly restrain herself. She lunged at her and sunk her teeth into her jugular. She drank deeply and revealed in the taste. She never wanted it to end. Before she could finish, she was torn away from the Bella's neck.

"What the fucking hell do you think you are dong?" she hissed, at James.

He just looked at her. He didn't have a reason why he tore Victoria away form her meal. Yes, he wanted to be the one to taste her, but he would get over it. Victoria was his mate and she could have whatever she pleased, though, that was not the reason why he pulled her back. He couldn't explain it, he just couldn't let Victoria kill this precious creature that lay before him helpless. She was beaten, battered, and bruised. Raped and tortured beyond repair. But he didn't care. There was something about her that he could not resist.

It was more than her blood.

James was known for playing with him _food_ on occasion. He'd toyed with their emotions. Make 'em think they just might have a chance to survive, then drain them…slowly. Allowing them to feel the affects of the venom as it began to travel, burning their vains in it's journey.

This was not the first time that he had, had this sort of encounter, but it was the first that he desired _not_ to enjoy it. He couldn't enjoy it if he wanted to.

"I'm waiting for a fucking answer, James?"

"Well, you won't be getting one." He said, calmly

"And just what do you think your doing?" he asked, directing the question to Laurent who was kneeling by Bella's battered body. When he didn't reply, James reached for him and jerked him back.

"Stay away from her!"

"What's with you? She turning and that's because you pulled Vic away before she was done." He snarled, in response, though there was a strange tone to his voice. Something was there that they had never heard before, something that surprised even him.

"You two can't poss…" before Victoria could finish, she heard a man coming. He was on his phone talking to someone. Apparently he had heard the men when they were raping the girl and came back to help.

"I don't have time for this, we're leaving."

**--DOAD--**

Bella began to stir. Her turning process was completed in record time…twenty-four hours. She was completely unconscious for the whole process and felt little to no pain. She didn't understand what happened to her or why. But what shocked her the most was that she was alive. She didn't know where she was, how she got there, or who took her. She knew she lay on a bed, but not in a hospital. She had been there enough times to recognize the beeping from the heart monitor, there was none. She could here voices in the back ground, it sounded like a man and a woman.

"Grace, how is she?" the older gentleman asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure. She was hardly breathing the last time I checked on her and she is still not awake yet." His wife replied, with a heavy sigh.

"When is the doctor going to be back? I fear she may not make it much longer. There has to be something we can do?"

After that Bella tried not to listen to what they were saying, but she found it extremely hard to block them out. Though they were in the next room, she could hear them just as clearly as if they were screaming in front of her. She opened her eyes and to her amazement she could see quite well, better than she ever had before. Though the room was dark, she could tell the walls were covered in floral wall paper. The furniture--a burrow and desk--was antique and painted an eggshell white. There was a door to her right and one in the corner between the east and north walls, she assumed was the closet. She tried to stand slowly, though she felt no pain, she just knew that she needed to take it slow. Nevertheless, she ended up on the other side of the room instantly, how, she didn't know.

She focused on the couple again as she realized they heard her movements. She didn't want to face them so she looked around for an exit and spotted a window behind the antique desk. Before she moved to it she remembered that her cloths were torn to shreds by those men. She looked down at herself, seeing that she was in a pair of men's sweats and a t-shirt. Before she jumped out the window, she found paper and pen on the desk and wrote a quick note.

_**To whom it may concern**_

_**Thank you for all that you have done for me. I don't know how I will ever repay you for what you have done.**_

_**Please don't worry, I know you probably will but you shouldn't, I will be fine.**_

_**Thank you so much**_

_**With love and appreciation**_

_**Bella**_

Bella left the note on the bed and flew out the window.

"Where is she?"

"I know I heard something--gasp--the window is open," Grace said, to her husband. He walked over to her and looked out the window. He could believe that she should make that jump from three stories up and still be able to walk. Especially with the injuries she had. His wife looked around when she spotted it.

"Henry, look. She left a note."

**--DOAD--**

_For my new to this story readers, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was graphic.  
To my returning readers, thanks for sticking with me. I know this one is very similar to the original, but there'll be changes along the way until I catch up._

This a rewrite from VCHL, though the plot is going to closely the same, I'm going to revamp somethings. Make it better. I feel I'm a better write than I was when I first started writing and I would like to try and do this justice. I like the idea I have behind it and I want to finish it right.

Just so you know, my writing style tends to border quite a bit a long the lines of foreshadowing, so somethings will be confusing to start, but there will be hints here and there and you probably won't know what they mean until later. But just know that you're not lost if you don't get something. It's expected and intended for this story. You'll figure it out as the characters do.

_As always your thoughts and comment are always welcome with in reason (no flames plz)_

_**Charley**_


	2. Secrets

_**To the website. For the disclaimer that is.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Come on little bro, cheer up. This is going to be great." Edward just looked at Emmett like he was crazy.

"I'm older than you, _big_ brother. And how am I supposed to cheer up when we are here again." He said, gesturing to the surroundings.

"You know that if you look like that for too long your face will get stuck like that. And I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to see _that_ face for all eternity."

"Then don't look, Alice." He said, as she danced past him.

Jasper followed behind his overzealous wife sending out strong, soothing waves of serenity and hopefulness. Edward welcomed the serenity, but rejected the hope. He saw no point in diluting himself in such a notion. There was absolutely no hope when it came to this place.

Edward couldn't stand being there. He never understood why they kept coming back a countless number of times. They were far to gifted to be attending the school for what they offered. Of all the vampires in the world, his family was far from needing the _services_ they offered.

You see, to the outside world, Volturi Conservatory for Higher Learning was top of the line in private boarding schools. Though the school did not try and create a name for itself, to have such prestige among the public, it was well known. The elite, the wealthy and the famous all wanted to send their children to VCHL. The process to have your child accepted into the school was nearly impossible to pass. No one, outside of its attendees and staff, had ever seen the inside of the school or has gotten close enough to even see the school itself. The school was completely surrounded by miles of woods and several gates within those miles of trees. There was only one way in and one way out and that was through the main entrance.

VCHL is and always was a school for vampires. To teach them how to live among the human community, to interact with humans and appear to be almost human themselves. The school taught them how to resist the call of human blood. To control the thirst and not let it control them. All VCHL students are _vegetarians_. In a sense, it gave them back there humanity, well, as much that could be restored when you're undead.

It's not that Edward didn't want to be there, he was used to going to school a countless number of times and this would be no different, more so, he felt empty. He felt as if he had nothing to live for…or no one. Yes, he had his family and he loved them dearly, but there was no one there he could share things with personally…a companion. There had never been anyone…except he felt as if there could have been. He had met many beautiful vampires, but none of them gave him that…feeling he longed for. Something he never longed for until a few years ago. He didn't understand what changed, but all of a sudden he had a longing for someone…someone he didn't know. The touch. The smile. The laugh, that melodious laugh that sounded like gentle wind-chimes floating in the wind. He missed it, but couldn't make heads or tales of that. He didn't know what or who he missed or why. All he knew was that there was something there that hadn't been there before and he wanted it back.

"Edward, dear, please cheer up. It won't be so bad. Maybe you might even make some…friends this time." Esme said, always the mothering one.

"Maybe." He replied with a gentle, yet hopeful smile. Carlisle then came up beside him and laid his hand on his shoulder.

'_Edward, I know this our third time at VCHL, but if you give it a chance you might actually find something or someone you like. Give it a shot…Esme loves it here, she loves to teach. It's another passion of hers next to restoring old houses.'_

Edward simply nodded in reply and walked away. He loved his _parents_ and would do anything for them. And if being at VCHL would make Esme happy, he would stay…for her.

---DOAD---

_**3 yrs. later **_

"Oh, it's going to be so wonderful. Just think, Jasper, can you hardly believe it?" Alice said joyously as she danced down the hall with her family.

"Well, if I knew what you were talking about, maybe I would feel that way." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist trying to calm down his overly excited wife without the use of his power. Alice was always on the brighter side of things but when she was _that_ overly over enthusiastic, there was a reason. And no one would know until she was absolutely ready to tell them.

"We are going to have so much fun. Oh, the shopping trips!" she twirled in a circle so fast that it would have been hard for human eyes to keep up.

"And the pranks and the jokes…they'll be so funny."

"Pranks…jokes…I'm in. Just show me where." It didn't take much to get Emmett involved.

"Emmett you're going to love it, LOVE IT!"

"Alice, will you please just tell us what you're talking about. This is annoying." Alice scoffed.

"Rose, calm down, you'll find out in time. You'll _see."_

"See what?" by now Edward was tired of all the cryptic-ness coming from his sister, so he decided to take a peek into her mind. He wasn't listening to any of them. He tried hard not to listen to others' mind, thought it intrusive.

_kaaf. laam. miim. nuun. ha. waaw. yaa. daad. taa. thaa. ayn. ghayn. faa. qaaf._

"Alice will you stop reciting the Arabic alphabet? Backwards? It's so annoying."

"Start to finish then?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Well stay out of my head and you won't be annoyed." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't expect me to not want to know while you're running around screaming 'it's going to be so great. Wait until you see'." He said mimicking her.

"I don't run and I don't scream." She said, dancing circles around him.

"Tell me, Alice."

"You'll see, you'll see, you'll see…"

Alice kept repeating the same thing over and over again as they walked through the corridors of the massive castle.

---DOAD---

_Well there you have it._

_Charley_


End file.
